Mary Louise
Mary Louise was a member of the Heretics who had a romantic relationship with fellow member, Nora. She was first seen in A Bird in a Gilded Cage, stuck in the 1903 Prison World with Lily, Malcolm, Valerie, Beau and Nora. She sacrificed herself alongside her fiancée, Nora to destroy the Phoenix Stone, which caused a massive explosion and killed both of them in the process. Early History Mary Louise's story is not very known, she was a member of the Gemini Coven who left the coven because she was a Siphoner. Later she met Lillian Salvatore, a vampire who later turned her into a Hybrid: half witch, half vampire. Mary reveals that Malcolm found her on the streets and was the one who convinced her to meet with Lily. Family In Never Let Me Go, Mary Louise mentions to Caroline that her family owned a factory where cows were butchered and when they found out her siphoning nature, they hung her upside down in their slaughterhouse with the cows and tortured her. 1903 Mary Louise and the Heretics traveled from England, back to America on a ship. Lily found a friend, whom was dying of consumption. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Lily and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive that same day, over and over again. 1903-2013 After spending many years in the prison worlds, they eventually began to run low on blood. They had already drained every butcher on foot. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that their leader, Lily could live on. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Personality Mary Louise is described as turned in her mid 20s, have kept her relationship a secret for more than a century, and although their connection is clear to those able to infiltrate their inner circle, Mary Louise's constant doting can sometimes feel a bit smothery for fiery Nora's liking. Still, anyone foolish enough to cross either of them will feel both their wraths. Mary Louise is what Valerie referred to as a "devious mental". She is shown to be insecure about her appearance, particularly with the Heaven & Hell Ball and Julian's Welcome Home party. She is shown to be somewhat afraid of what the modern world will think of her and Nora's relationship because back in the late 19th and early 20th centuries, their sexuality preference wasn't accepted. She is also very uptight, considered old fashioned and is having trouble adapting to the 21st century. She can be seen as more conservative than Nora, her lover, because she is having difficulty with the change of life itself, especially with Nora's quick-adapting to modern day thinking. However, she would do anything for her loved ones, especially Nora. Physical Appearance Mary Louise is an attractive young woman who has medium length, blonde hair. She also has green eyes and a pale complexion. Powers and Abilities Mary Louise was originally born a Siphoner, a witch with no personal power, meaning that she could only practice magic by siphoning it from another source. However, after becoming a vampire, she retained her siphoning ability, allowing her to practice magic by siphoning it off her vampirism. She along with Nora and Valerie cast a powerful spell that destroyed the Town Square by activating the water sprinklers, which acting as catalyst for the pyrokinetic spell Valerie cast. She has shown considerable skill in magic, as seen when she and Nora easily cloaked and moved a music box around Caroline, toying with her, and even caused it to explode with force. Along with Nora, she cast a pain infliction spell that immobilized Caroline. Her mastery over telekinesis seemed to be advanced enough to enabled her to send a pair of scissors flying to the desire target without the need to see the object. She easily subdued Caroline again, by casting a sleeping spell performed with minor hand movement and an incantation. Spells appeared to be of no trouble for her, as easily performed a cloaking spell on herself while she cast a protection spell on Julian's preserved body, preventing Valerie from burning it. Mary Louise later on demonstrated a large amount of power and knowledge when she, with Nora and Beau resurrected Julian, Lily's lover, by inhabiting his corpse with his spirit, which was despite the collapse of the Other Side, achievable due to the fact that his soul was preserved inside of the Phoenix Stone. She subdued Damon and Valerie simultaneously by casting a powerful pain infliction spell on the former and snapping the latter's neck with telekinesis. Later on, along with Beau, Nora and Valerie they cast a spell that would create a focus of magic to attract Alaric's unborn siphoner children. Mary Louise had also shown a high aptitude for magic even at a weakened state. After ingesting the blood of Rayna Cruz, which is fatal to witches, daily for three years, Mary Louise was on the brink of death when she, along with a little help from Nora, was able to siphon the magic from the phoenix stone while casting a talisman destruction spell to subsequently destroy it forever. Weaknesses Mary has the typical weaknesses of a witch, non-original vampire hybrid. Relationships Nora Hildegard Mary Louise and Nora met and fell in love when they were either new to the Heretics or when they were both kicked out of the Gemini Coven for being siphoners. Also, they kept their romantic relationship under wraps a secret (except for those who they truly trusted) because of society and their means to survive. In present times, they have both gotten use to society and are public with their romantic relationship. Even though Nora is her polar opposite being she is more fiery and chancing than the traditionalist-Mary Louise, they still love each other more than anything. Even though they ended things after Mary Louise sided with Julian over her and the rest of the Heretics, Nora forgave Mary Louise and they are currently engaged to each other once again. After being imprisoned together by the Armory for nearly three years, Mary Louise was revealed to be dying of experiments related to the vampire-ingestion of blood from Rayna Cruz. After getting consent from one another, the two kill themselves as they escape from Rayna and sacrifice their lives to destroy Rayna's hellish sword. Julian Mary Louise was beyond excited for Julian's return from his prison inside the Phoenix Stone. Mary Louise looks up to Julian as a father figure. Julian also favored her over the other Heretics. However, when it came down to Mary Louise having to side with either her adoptive sister, Valerie Tulle, or Julian, she chose Julian. This caused Nora and Mary Louise to breakup. Even though Mary Louise stands by her choice of believing in Julian, she regrets siding with him due to this hurting her lover, Nora. Other Relationships *Mary Louise and Lily (Former Fellow Heretic Members/Mother/Daughter-like Relationship) *Mary Louise and Beau (Friends/Former Allies/Former Fellow Heretic Members) *Valerie and Mary Louise (Ex-Friends/Former Heretic Family Members/Enemies) *Oscar and Mary Louise (Former Heretic Members) *Malcolm and Mary Louise (Friends/Former Heretic Members) *Mary Louise, Damon and Stefan (Enemies) *Mary Louise and Matt (Enemies) *Mary Louise and Bonnie (Frenemies/Former Allies) Appearances Season Six *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Flashback) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' (Mentioned/Laughter heard in background) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''Days of Future Past'' (Death) *''I Went to the Woods'' (Corpse/Mentioned) *''One Way or Another'' (Mentioned) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Mentioned) *''Kill 'Em All'' (Mentioned) Name *'Mary' is feminine name of Hebrew origin (מִרְיָם). The name means "bitterness" or "beloved lady". It's a biblical name, of the Virgin Mary, wife of Joseph and mother of Jesus Christ. It is a variant of the name Maria.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_(name) *'Louise' is feminine name of French origin. The name means "famous warrior". It is a royal name in several countries, including Denmark, Sweden, France and England.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Louise_(given_name) Trivia *She is the fourth character who appeared in after Bill Forbes and Lucas Parker and fifth in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Joshua Rosza and Aiden. **She is the second female character who appeared in with Nora Hildegard, her ex-fiancé, being the first. **She and Nora are the first lesbian characters and the first lesbian couple to appear on the show. **She and Nora are both the first lesbian vampires and first lesbian witches introduced in both series. **With her and Nora's death, all LGBT characters on The Vampire Diaries are dead. *Mary Louise (with Nora and Beau) is the third witch after Freya and Bonnie to have resurrected a dead supernatural whose spirit was previously not on the Other Side, as it no longer exists. ** Like Bonnie, Mary Louise performed this spell by using the Phoenix Stone to create a permanent connection between the body and soul of Julian, Lily's lover by inhabiting his corpse with his soul. His spirit was previously preserved in the Phoenix Stone after he died. *Both times Mary Louise has been kidnapped was because of Stefan talking about her past lover, Nora. * Her and Nora's death is similar to when Damon and Elena's to kill Markos and The Travelers, Mary Louise and Nora die so they can destroy the Phoenix sword. Gallery 7X01-14-Mary.jpg MaryLouisePROMO.jpg 7X01-22-MaryNora.jpg 7x01-03.jpg 7X01-25-Mary.jpg 7X01-27-Mary.jpg 7X01-51-CarolineMary.jpg 7X01-63-NoraValerieMary.jpg 7x01-05.jpg 7x01-06.jpg 7x01-07.jpg 7X01-74-LilyMalcolmBeauNoraMaryValerie.jpg 7X01-114-NoraMaryValerieMalcolmBeau.jpg 7X02-4-Mary.jpg 7X02-20-Mary.jpg 7X02-23-MaryEnzo.jpg 7X02-45-Mary.jpg TVD702_Mary Louise_Caroline.jpg 7X02-48-Mary.jpg TVD702_Mary_Louise.jpg 7X02-66-Mary.jpg 7X02-92-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-93-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-111-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X04-29-NoraMary.jpg 7X04-32-Mary.jpg 7X04-41-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-42-Mary.jpg 7X04-46-Mary.jpg TVD704 Nora Mary Louise 3.jpg 7X04-57-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-58-MaryNora.jpg TVD704 Nora Mary Louise.jpg 7X04-69-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-72-Mary.jpg 7X04-89-Mary.jpg TVD704 Stefan Mary Louise.jpg 7X04-91-StefanMary.jpg 7X04-100-StefanMary.jpg 7X04-109-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-110-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-111-MaryNora.jpg 7X05-19-NoraMary.jpg 7X05-69-NoraMary.jpg 7X05-106-LilyJulianNoraMary.jpg 7X06-45-Mary.jpg 7X06-53-NoraMary.jpg 7X06-55-Mary.jpg 7X06-86-Mary.jpg 7X06-88-Mary.jpg 7X06-90-MaryJulian.jpg 7X06-91-MaryNora.jpg 7X06-92-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-8-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-13-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-14-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-26-JulianNoraMary.jpg 7X08-28-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-41-Mary.jpg 7X08-43-Mary.jpg 7X08-45-MaryJulian.jpg 7X08-57-Mary.jpg 7X08-58-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-59-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-71-LilyValerie.jpg 7X08-72-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-82-Mary.jpg 7X08-90-Mary.jpg 7X08-103-MaryJulian.jpg 7X09-22-Mary.jpg 7X09-24-Mary.jpg 7X09-59-Mary.jpg 7X09-67-Mary.jpg 7X09-68-Nora.jpg 7X09-69-Mary.jpg 7X09-81-Mary.jpg 7X09-83-Mary.jpg 7X09-106-Mary.jpg 712-023-Mary.jpg 712-043-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-045-Mary.jpg 712-051-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-053-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-078-Mary.jpg 712-080-Mary.jpg 712-114-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-115-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-131-Mary.jpg 712-132-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-134-Mary.jpg 713-052-Julian-Nora-Mary.jpg 713-053-Nora-Mary.jpg 713-075-Nora-Mary-Beau.jpg 714-042-Mary.jpg 714-044-Nora-Mary.jpg 716-015-Mary.png 716-041-Mary.png 716-076-Mary.png 716-078-Mary.png 716-079-Mary-Alex.png 716-106-Mary.png 716-108-Mary.png 716-110-Nora-Mary.png 716-124-Mary.png 716-125-Nora-Mary.png 716-131-Mary.png 716-133-Mary.png 716-135-Mary.png 716-140-Mary.png 716-143-Mary.png 717-007-Nora-Mary.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Siphoners Category:Antagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Gemini Coven Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Deceased Category:Vampire Diaries Characters